moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth
Gareth (portrayed by Andrew J. West) is a villainous character from the survival-horror TV series The Walking Dead. First appearing in the sixteenth episode of Season 4, he is the leader of a colony of apocalypse survivors known as Terminus. He and his people have remained alive by resorting to the most desperate and deplorable means of survival: cannibalism. Personality Before the dead roamed the Earth, Gareth was believed to be a kind, decent man. Whatever good qualities he might have had, however, were twisted and shattered after his community of Terminus was invaded by violent gangs that pillaged the sanctuary and tortured and raped its residents. Though Gareth and his people fought back and reclaimed their home, they came to the realisation that compassion had made them weak, and in order to survive they had to become just as remorseless and cruel as those who attacked them. Gareth himself is shown to be an articulate and philosophical man, but is devoid of empathy. His only concern is the survival of his community and they have resorted to cannibalism to achieve this. As far as Gareth is concerned, there are no good people left in the world as the good are too weak to survive. Though he claims not to take any pleasure in his cannibalistic ways, he clearly displays some sadistic enjoyment as he and his group taunt Bob Stookey while cooking and eating his leg. History Early history Nothing is known about Gareth's life before the apocalypse. As the world became overrun by the living dead, Gareth, along with his mother Mary and brother Alex, founded their own community called Terminus. They put up signs in the surrounding areas so that other apocalypse survivors could find Terminus and offered sanctuary to all who came. However, they would one day be attacked by violent thugs who regularly tortured and raped them. Somehow, Gareth and the other Terminians fought back and reclaimed their home, but the trauma they had endured brought them to the realisation that there was no good left in people and that they would have to become as brutal as their aggressors in order to survive. Lacking in sufficient hunting skills, the Terminians resorted to cannibalism and killed their former tormentors for food, all except for the gang's leader who was locked up in a train car and left to rot. Season 4 First appearing in the episode "A", Gareth greets Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon and Michonne when they arrive at Terminus. Wary of newcomers, the Terminians search the new arrivals and take their weapons. Rick notices several of Gareth's people are holding familiar items that belonged to members of his community and asks where they got them. Gareth lies but Rick doesn't believe him and a confrontation erupts, resulting in the death of Gareth's brother Alex. Rick and the others try to flee, but they are soon cornered and imprisoned in a train car along with most of the other members of their group who had arrived at Terminus ahead of them. Season 5 In the episode "No Sanctuary", Gareth is overseeing the culling of several survivors who are having their throats slit over a trough. Before the butchers start on Rick, Gareth asks him about a duffel bag he had hidden in the woods before he came into Terminus, asking what was in it. Rick explains that the bag contained several weapons, including a red-handled machete, which Rick says he will use to kill Gareth. The butchers are about to get started on Rick and several of his group when the large propane canister outside explodes. The explosion was caused by Carol Peletier who smothers herself in zombie gore and walks into Terminus among a herd of undead. Terminus is thrown into chaos as the zombies pour in, devouring many of the residents. Carol succeeds in rescuing all of her imprisoned friends and they escape the carnage. Although Terminus falls, Gareth and five other Terminians survive. In the next episode "Strangers", Gareth and his posse appear towards the end of the episode having just ambushed and captured Bob Stookey. Camped outside an abandoned school, the Terminians sit around a campfire and amputate Bob's leg, cooking it over the open flame. When Bob comes around, he is horrified to see Gareth and the others eating his leg and Gareth taunts him, saying that Bob tastes a lot better than he had expected. In "Four Walls and a Roof", as Gareth continues eating Bob's cooked leg and discussing how he had descended into cannibalism, Bob suddenly erupts into crazed laughter. He then pulls down his shirt collar to reveal a bite mark on his shoulder received from a zombie at the food bank earlier that day. The Terminians stop eating and panic, fearing they may have been infected and could turn, but Gareth assures them that they cooked Bob's leg so it shouldn't be tainted. As Bob cries out maniacally, Gareth angrily kicks him in the head, knocking him out again. The Terminians then dump Bob back where they found him outside St. Sarah's Church. Death Later in the episode "Four Walls and a Roof", Gareth and his posse spy on the church and notice Rick leaving with half of his group. The six Terminians sneak into the church and Gareth demands that Rick's people come out of hiding and they will make things "quick as possible". However, Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha and Abraham sneak back into the church and immediately shoot two of the Terminians dead with silenced guns. Rick shoots off two of Gareth's fingers and then orders him to kneel. Gareth tries to explain his group's actions and he begs for Rick to let them go, stating that they will never cross paths again. Rick denies Gareth's request, knowing that if he lets the cannibals go that they will just prey on somebody else. He then raises a red-handled machete, fulfilling his earlier promise to Gareth and hacks him to death as his friends kill off the other Terminians. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:The Walking Dead Category:Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Cannibals Category:Violent Deaths Category:Sliced to Pieces Category:Execution